Peter Ingvar Blodbad
"Fear makes us all do terrible things Commissioner. The impulse to pull the trigger out of fear this man will harm the city you would die for. Fear as the bullets fly, wondering if you hit or missed. Next comes the fear of telling poor Hawkins wife that her husband died on duty too scared to tell her it was YOU! The greatest fear is always the one we bring upon ourselves." - Peter taunting Bullock after his plan succeeds '' '''History' Born originally in Stockholm, Peters family moved to Gotham at a young age. His fathers security firm and mothers law skill finding the family a sea of work in the crime ridddled city. A gifted and curious child, Peter was far above his age in intelligence. He had a stark curiosity that could not be matched. Always asking questions, always looking and always learning . At age 12 Peter was set on a path that would become his destiny. During a gala dinner his family attended at a fancy hotel they stayed at, Peter was too curious and bored to play with the other halfwit children in the playarea. Curiously exploring, he found a man lacing canisters around the hotel.... this man was Johnathan Crane. Instead of calling for help, Peter approached a canister and turned it on. Exhaling the green gas and choighig abs it entered his lungs. Aftet a few moments though..... He felt completely fine. In fact he desired more. Seemingly activating more and more of the scattered canisters, he began to hear screams, screams of the guests who had swallowed the fear in the air. Crane, annoyed his fear had gone off early found the strange boy, by one of his canisters. He was curious as to why the boy didn't feel the fear. He leapt for an attack with his sickle hoping to scare him off, but as Peter moved away, Crane connected with his own canister and it blew, causing the whole place burst into flames. Everyone too scared to even moved. by the the time response teams and Batman got there. Peter was the only survivor. An ophan now, Peter had a goal in mind. He wanted to become the Scarecrow; he wanted fear, to smell it, to taste it, to inact it. The one man who knew was locked in Arkham. He devoted his life to the goal of becoming a Psychiatrist, modelling his newfound obsession through the study of fear. Studying through school to college and then to university to attain his docterate and latter PHD, life seemed to fast track for Peter as he had his goal set on one thing. Eventually attaining it through both hard work and intelligence. He landed a job at Blackgate working with small criminals, not exactly what he wanted but he reveled in the fact that he could make these vermin scream. After a few years at Blackgate, he finally got the transfer he desired to Arkham and his first patient was Johnathan Crane. Though, like they say; never meet your hero. Crane has devolved into a shell of his former self after the day all those years ago. Scared of even his own reflection as he cowered in the corner begging for help. Peter was angry. The one thing he worked was a fluke. No, if Crane wouldn't inflict fear....then he would. No one knows what happend to Peter after that night, he was listed as missing and Crane found dead in his cell. Years later, a new Scarecro resurfaced. Peter worked years and years on Cranes formulas. Using one of his old hideouts and his notes, he finally perfected an improved toxin he was ready to show Gotham. With his ever loyal Flock of followers that he has intronated with fear. Peter aims to make Gotham scream or bleed. But, why not both? Hush Little Bluebird During a rainy night, Batman was busy, Peter invaded Gotham General Hospital disguised as ward Dr. Cameron Kovato test out his new fear gas and to get information from mercury labs former head chemist and current mayor candiate, Bill Williams. Blodbad used a new serum he had developed to induce truth through fear and manipulate Bill into giving the location of Project: Waking Nightmare. Peter turned to the hospital into a playground of fear crazed patients and staff, watching from the security room as he manipulated events until the hero, Bluebird arrived in Batman's stead. Powers and Abilities Abilities * Toxin Immunity:Unlike Crane, Peter seemed to naturally have this ability. He is seemingly immune to poison's, toxic fumes and other chemicals that would damage or kill a normal human. He is immune to the negative effects of his fear toxin and feals fear as a pleasure more then a Hindurance to progress. Skills * Skilled Psychiatrist and Criminologist. * Gifted Intellect. * Master of fear Category:Male Category:Villain Category:Batman Rogue Category:Human